Aronan
Aronan was a male half-elf. When he died, he was a level 6 Bard (College of Lore) and level 1 Cleric (Life Domain). Aronan was a member of Familia Exitibus. He was played by Andrew "AJ" Cohn. Description Aronan was a scrawny, slightly tan skinned half-elf male with messy, curled brown hair, brown eyes, and a face extremely similar to that of Michael Cera. He stood at roughly 5 foot 9 inches and weighed about 145 pounds. Aronan had small elven ears and a minimal amount of stubble. Biography Aronan's mother, Maven, was a beautiful peasant. and his father, Stercore, was a deadbeat high elf running from his past. Aronan was created during a messy, drunken tavern fuck. He was born in a beaten down alley in The Copper District, killing his mother in the process. Aronan's grandfather Arthur was the only other person present, and took Aronan in. Aronan would occasionally spend time with his father though his father completely despised any time he spent with Aronan. On one of his visits, Stercore took a young, four year old Aronan to get circumcised. However, Stercore cared little for Aronan's health and brought him to a shady doctor. The procedure was poorly executed, and Aronan almost died from infection. This caused Arthur to fly into a fit of rage targeted towards Aronan's father. Arthur beat Stercore to a bloody pulp. Stercore fled from Kymal later that day. When Aronan was eight years old, Arthur scrounged together enough gold to buy Aronan a lyre for his birthday. From the day Aronan laid hands on that lyre, he knew he was a natural performer. Aronan played everyday for years, performing at friends birthdays and drunken taverners. He even had the chance to perform at the Margrave's Mansion, and did so dutifully. He would occasionally swipe gold here and there to help out Arthur as much as possible. Unfortunately, Aronan's good fortune would soon come to an end. After a successful concert, Arthur and Aronan were headed home. They took a short cut, but ended up in the wrong alleyway at the wrong time. They found themselves in a trap ready to be sprung on any poor sod unlucky enough to walk into the alleyway. A group of Progberk Family thugs, led by Kiitas Kuun, violently mugged Aronan and Arthur. Arthur successfully sacrificed himself to protect Aronan, and Aronan fled from Kymal for a month. Eventually, Aronan returned to Kymal. However, people treated him differently. The Progberk Family ￼paid off the guards and blamed the death on Aronan. He was disrespected, called a murderer, and chased out of town. Aronan swore to avenge his grandfather by murdering Kiitas and her whole piece of shit gang. He made his way around Tal'Dorei, developing a worship for The Raven Queen as he traveled the unforgiving lands. Years later, Aronan would return to Kymal. He spent a few days at The Snuffed Torch waiting to attack The Progberk Family, until a couple of assholes stumbled in the building, guided by a magic raven. This group would speak to Aronan, and told him that The Raven Queen said their fates were intertwined. Aronan joined this group, who would later title themselves Familia Exitibus, on their quest to clear Kymal of a large crime syndicate, a syndicate that included The Progberk Family. The party, now joined by Aronan, headed for the mansion of Sylas Briarwood, the leader of The Black Chain Mob. Aronan used his enchanting magic to extract information from a gate guard. After this, the party broke into the mansion and rid the world of the plague that was Sylas Briarwood. After slaying Sylas, the party took a few days to rest. Aronan and Morthos spent time praying at The Matron's Nest. Aronan noticed Morthos go to the bathroom and never return. However, Aronan seemed not to care. Before the party agreed to go get drinks and talk about the next step in destroying the crime families, Aronan challenged Bigbeef to an arm wrestling contest. Aronan was destroyed, but angered Bigbeef when he created an illusion of the money he bet on instead of actually paying. Bigbeef was on the verge of destroying Aronan, but Aronan used enchanting magic to control Bigbeef's mind. After realizing the power he had, Aronan decided to abuse it. He took Bigbeef to a bath house, forced him to cut most of his hair, and forced him to fall in love with a prostitute. Aronan then took Bigbeef back to Dark Rune Manor and released Bigbeef from his control. Matt Valentine then took the party to The Grey Mountain, a decent bar in Kymal's Drunkard's District. The party drank until a group of Progberk Family thugs came in to collect protection money. Originally the party went to civilly solve the issue, but instead a fight broke out. The thugs attacked, recognizing Aronan, as well as other party members, as wanted individuals with a price on their head. The party slaughtered The Progberk Family thugs, and were rewarded with cheer and free drinks. The party set up their heist of The Grinning Goblin Banking Company, the bank owned by The Progberk Family. They decided to take only the stolen money, and execute the gang's leadership. Matt quickly left to get blueprints, and the party left to purchase items for the heist. After shopping, the party returned to The Toasted Tortle. They met up with Percival de Rolo and Scanlan Shorthalt, who were waiting to thank the party. Aronan used the moment of enjoyment to mess with Bigbeef using illusion magic. The party returned to Dark Rune Manor, and slept. The next morning the party finished planning their heist and then left to execute it. A majority of the party, including Aronan, snuck in the building. They were caught by guards, and started enacting their plan. Most of the party charged the general's meeting room save for Bigbeef and Hair who tore open a hole in the roof and leaped into the meeting room. The ensuing battle was bloody nearly killing Aronan. However, the party emerged victorious, wiping out everyone but Kiitas Kuun. She was left alive, held down by Bigbeef and Azrael, so Aronan could take his revenge. Aronan took this opportunity, using her armor to grill her alive with heat metal. With revenge taken, the party moved on. They stole the dirty money from Streebs' office and made their way to the roof. Unfortunately, the party found themselves surrounded by city guards at every direction. In a moment of panic, Matt and Sulva faked their suicides, with Matt telling the party to find Svetki. The guards slowly knocked each member of the party unconscious, starting with Aronan. The party awoke inside of prison cells. Aronan awoke in a cell to find Morthos with him, which was strange, as Morthos had not been present for the heist. A few minutes after the parties awakening, they encountered Warden Rush. He had come by their cells to welcome them to their new home, and assert his dominance over any who disobeyed him. After brutally beating Azrael, Warden Rush left. The party was then escorted to the yard, where they spoke about escape with Svetki, and got into a fight with imprisoned members of The Progberk Family. After delivering several brutal murders, the party began to loot the bodies of their dead enemies. Strangely, Aronan and Bigbeef began to attempt to tear out the ribs of the dead. However, the guards stopped them and took them back to their cells. Later that night, Svetki awoke the party with intent to escape. They opened their cell, and then began to open the rest of the party member's cells. The party took care of the guards on that floor, and were halted before they left by Stivug Fairfall and Stroob. Strivug and Stroob explained that they were members of The False Imprisonment Liberation Front planted to free the party. The party then followed Strivug and Stroob down the stairs to the first floor. Before entering the cell block, Aronan readied himself to play the harmonica for unknown reasons. Morthos caught this, and snatched the harmonica. The party then entered the cell block, took care of the guards, entered the waiting room outside of Warden Rush's room, took care of those guards, then broke into Warden Rush's office. Warden Rush sat awake sharpening his sword, but was caught by surprise as the party burst into his office. The party murdered Rush's guards and Warden Rush. They then escaped through a ladder beneath Rush's armor stand. The ladder led down to a cave system beneath Kymal, and straight into the path of an ally. This ally, Graatfel Galdenhart, gave the party temporary gear then began to lead them back out to Kymal. They travelled down a long tunnel, and camped for the night. As the party woke up, they heards the sounds of burrowing. The party noticed a pack of umber hulks down the tunnel, and decided to attack. The battle was incredibly brutal, nearly killing Aronan in the process. However, the party emerged victorious. Graatfel led the party out to Kymal, and parted, taking back the temporary gear he gifted. The party returned to The Toasted Tortle, and then to Dark Rune Manor. After reading a parting letter from Sulva, part of which told Aronan not to be an idiot, they took the name Familia Exitibus. Matt asked them what gang was next, and as he set up, they visited Gilmore. Gilmore officially sponsored the group, was made uncomfortable by Aronan, then gifted Svetki a love potion to prank Aronan while Aronan was outside. The party returned to the manor, and went to sleep. That night Aronan dreamt of red scales, black feathers, and an engulfing darkness. The party woke the next morning, and attacked The Dragon Conqueror's Training Center, the home base of The Lucky Bastard Company. Aronan fell to the ground as the party swung into the building through the windows. He pissed off Batar Thagnü, who remorselessly cast confusion on Aronan. Sart quickly followed, casting darkness on his rapier, and approaching a prone Aronan. The confusion prevented Aronan from moving, which gave Sart an easy target. Sart slowly drained most of Aronan's life force with￼ blight. Hair fired a lightning bolt into the darkness, not knowing Aronan was on the verge of death, and the lightning bolt knocked Aronan unconscious. Sart towered over a dying Aronan, and spat the words "No resurrections," as he drove his blade through Aronan's chest. Aronan let out a final prayer to The Raven Queen, and was swiftly decapitated by Sart. ￼Morthos witnessed Vax'ildan reap the soul of Aronan, and Aronan looked Morthos in the eyes and said "Bye bitch," jokingly. Equipment * Rapier * Dagger * Shortsword * Studded Leather Armor * Shield * Grandfather's Lyre *Flute *Drum *Disguise Kit *Costume *5 Candles *Waterskin Character Information Half-Elf Abilities: * Darkvision * Fey Ancestry Entertainer Abilities: * By Popular Demand Feats * War Caster Bard Abilities: * Spellcasting ** Ritual Casting * Bardin Inspiration (1d8) * Jack of All Trades * Song of Rest (1d6) * Expertise ** Acrobatics ** Insight * Font of Inspiration * Countercharm College of Lore Abilities: * Bonus Proficiencies * Cutting Words * Additional Magic Secrets Cleric Abilities: * Spellcasting ** Ritual Casting Life Domain Abilities: * Life Domain Spells * Bonus Proficiency * Disciple of Life Relationships Abraham Abraham hadn't acknowledged Aronan's presence until he died. He felt indifferent of him, but thought it was unfortunate that the kid died so young. Arthur Arthur loved his grandson and did anything he could to keep him happy. He was incredibly glad to see Aronan embrace a life of performing. When the time came, Arthur had no doubt in his mind that dying for Aronan was worth it. Azrael Morningstar Azrael didn't care for Aronan at all. In fact, Azrael thought about killing him several times. He is glad that Aronan died in combat instead of dying like a complete idiot. Batar Thagnü Batar barely knew Aronan, but thought he was a prick. He targeted Aronan when Aronan taunted him, partly causing Aronan's death. Bigbeef Bigbeef was indifferent of Aronan. He was not sure if Aronan was just really dumb or had been playing tricks on him the whole time. Graatfel Galdenhart Graatfel saw Aronan as a weak link amongst the party, but nevertheless escorted him out of the mines beneath Kymal. Hair Hair thought he was obnoxious, and kind of a bad person. Whether or not Hair would forgive him is questionable. Kiitas Kuun Kiitas didn't remember Aronan or the fact that she killed his grandfather. She also didn't seem to be afraid of him when he grilled her to death with heat metal. It was implied that she expected someone with a vengeance to end her life. Matt Valentine Matt had mixed opinions towards Aronan. He appreciated his musical talents, but despised the way he used magic to mentally attack Bigbeef. Matt did not trust Aronan at all, as Aronan reminded him of Lucius Hornbolt. However, Matt saw Aronan as a perfect example of how people turned out when The Pentagonal Syndicate ruined their lives. He was slightly saddened by Aronan's death, but knew Aronan's action made a quick death inevitable. Morthos Morthos has yet to understand why The Raven Queen thought Aronan was a useful addition to his existence. Pencil Trickfoot Pencil treated Aronan as if he was younger then him even though Aronan was older than. Pencil didn't hate him, he just thought very little of him. Sart Kepesk Sart saw Aronan as the weakest link in the enemy party. He decided to target him because of this. Sart mercilessly delivered the killing blow to Aronan, and decapitated his body to prevent resurrection. Strivug Fairfall Stivug was very aggravated at Aronan. He saw him as a huge risk to the party, but he was still someone who he needed to free. Stroob Stroob was not a fan of Aronan. He saw him as a risk and danger to the party's escape from the Kymal Prison. Sulva Freetail Sulva distrusted Aronan with anything more than he distrusts Bigbeef with math. Svetki Svetki hated Aronan almost as much as they hate lycanthropes. Svetki is glad Aronan is gone, but is upset that the mission is going to be harder because of it. Valdrick Valorhorn They did not spent much time together before Aronan died. Valdrick appreciated Aronan's pranks, especially those targeted towards Bigbeef. Other than that, Valdrick viewed Aronan as useless. He thought Aronan died as he lived, without thinking. Warden Rush Warden Rush thought Aronan was a rib obsessed weirdo who deserved to be in prison. He was pissed that Aronan was present for his death. Trivia * Aronan's final words were a prayer to The Raven Queen. * When his soul was reaped by Vax'ildan it was bright magenta in color.